


Take Me

by soapymilk



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapymilk/pseuds/soapymilk
Summary: "Careful, now. Delicate little lady or not, I ain't gonna be gentle with you. I'll make it real hard for you to walk tomorrow, might bruise you some…" He leaned down, his arms fully enveloping you as his lips brushed against your ear with each syllable. "...but I'll make you cum so fuckin'-" You cut him off with a kiss, eagerly pressing your lips to his. He let out a small growl, his grip on you tightening as he sucked hungry kisses into your lips that left you flushed and panting.
Relationships: Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll warn you now, this is just super indulgent Vincent porn. I hope you like it!

Your favorite part of drinking is how warm it makes you feel. 

Your tongue, your throat, your chest, all so warm and _alive _as if a fire had been ignited inside of your body. It makes you feel happy, delirious, and so very comfortable. Even in a place like this, where online reviews beg you to stay away and every man is eyeing you up and down like they just want so badly to rip your clothes off and bend you over the nearest table, you're more comfortable than you can remember ever being. The loud, abrasive metal music that emanated from the old stereo was suddenly pleasant, and you hummed along with a vaguely familiar song as you waited for the exhausted bartender to refill your glass. You knew that you should probably stop drinking right about now - you felt giggly and lightheaded, and you just knew that the heat in your face was a dark blush.__

__But no, you were going to keep drinking because you wanted to and you never were known for your self-restraint._ _

__As you reached out for your freshly filled glass, feeling giddy like a child sticking their hand in a cookie jar, a much larger hand covers your own. For a moment, you stare at it and your inebriated mind struggles to figure out what just happened. You blink a couple times in a vain attempt to clear the fog before you finally look up, gawking at the imposing man that had so brazenly approached you - and blocked you from your beloved booze. "Hey there, little lady," he said, speaking with a deep Southern accent that made your heart flutter in your chest. His voice was low and rough, _he _was rough, and your eyes drifted from his face to his scars and back again. "Hi," you said in a much softer tone, struggling to suppress your giggling. You always were a very happy drunk.___ _

____"Move your hand."_ _ _ _

____"Pardon?"_ _ _ _

____"Your hand's… in the way. Move it."_ _ _ _

____The man stared down at you for a moment before erupting into laughter, and you failed to see what was so funny. "Damn, little girl's got a mouth on her, don't she? My bad, my bad." Finally, he moved his hand away and you were all too quick to bring your drink up to your mouth and down it just like you had its fallen brethren, for you were the alcohol destroyer tonight. He seemed to be entertained by this, donning a sharktoothed grin as he reached over to wipe some of the rum off of your chin with his thumb. You watched with a rather intense gaze as he licked his thumb, taking a seat beside you and causing the nearby patrons to not-so-subtly scoot away. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' here? You don't look the type."_ _ _ _

____With a confused expression, you looked down at your outfit before looking back at him. "What's wrong with my clothes?" You asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and bringing your glass to your lips. "Nothin'. You just don't quite fit in, is all. You wanna do the whole 'church girl' thing, that's just fine. Your tits look good regardless."_ _ _ _

____Okay, now _that _caught you off guard. You choked on your rum, coughing and wincing when the alcohol stung your throat and threatened to go up your nose. You could vaguely hear the man's laughter over your own agonized choking, but you could very much feel the comforting warmth of his palm as he rubbed your back. "Sorry, sweetie. Didn't mean to go shockin' you like that."___ _ _ _

______Once you were sure you weren't on the verge of choking to death, you gave him a cheerful, teary-eyed smile. "...'s okay. What's your name?" Something about this stranger really appealed to you, in an odd way. He was so… different from the guys that usually came up to you and tried to flirt. He was rough, had some weird emo haircut that looked like it belonged in 2007, sounded like a cowboy and the smell of motor oil that came off of him was almost strong enough to make you gag._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was gorgeous._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shit, you serious? Now I know you don't come 'round here often. It's Vincent. Yours?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y/N."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"'Bout as pretty as you are. Now… I find you real nice, and I was just wondering if you'd like to get out of this shithole with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The bartender had fulfilled his duties and refilled your drink, but it was now forgotten on the counter. You gawked up at Vincent, feeling your face turn even redder than it was before. With such a question in mind, you really started to appreciate his features. Fuck, he was tall, so much larger, so much physically stronger than you were. You felt butterflies (or was it nausea?) when you imagined those rough, calloused hands gripping your hips, holding you down while he fucked you senseless. He was awfully intimidating, but _shit…__ _ _ _ _ _

________After a moment of staring up at him like a deer in headlights, you realized that he had been expecting an answer. You moved your lips wordlessly for a moment, taking a shaky breath before the world's most pathetic "Uhhh…" came out of you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Vincent scoffed, running a hand through his hair as his grin suddenly turned a little meaner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fuck, you wanted to do that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Look honey, I'm tryin' to get my dick wet. I like the way that dress fits you, I figured you might want the first offer-" "Y-yeah," you cut him off, letting out a deep breath that you hadn't realized you were holding. "I wanna. Let's go." Vincent loomed over you, those wolfish eyes narrowing as his tongue swiped over his bottom lip. You were too far gone to hope that he wasn't noticing the way you stared at his lips, your gaze lingering for far too long to be an innocent once-over. Oh, but he _did _notice, and those warm hands were wrapping around your waist and making you swoon, just like you knew they would. "Careful, now. Delicate little lady or not, I ain't gonna be gentle with you. I'll make it real hard for you to walk tomorrow, might bruise you some…" He leaned down, his arms fully enveloping you as his lips brushed against your ear with each syllable. "...but I'll make you cum so fuckin'-" You cut him off with a kiss, eagerly pressing your lips to his. He let out a small growl, his grip on you tightening as he sucked hungry kisses into your lips that left you flushed and panting.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before you knew it, he'd brought you to his home. You were drunk and delirious with lust, biting your lip when he pressed you against the wall and letting out a pleased sigh when his hand wrapped around your throat. "You like that?" He purred against your neck, grinning and tightening his grip when you nodded. The truth was, you _loved _it. Vincent was honestly terrifying, and you got the feeling that he wasn't the safest person to be around, but he had a way with words and his determination to take what he wanted made your knees weak. He dragged you towards his bed by your throat - even in your lustful haze, you noticed with a tinge of endearment that it was as unkempt as he was - and making it impossible to breathe before he slammed you down onto it and practically pounced on you. Your head was swimming and your nerves were on fire when his hips slotted themselves between your legs, and you couldn't stop yourself from eagerly rubbing yourself up against him. Fuck, he was so hard, and feeling him press up against your aching core drove you mad.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As he pressed warm, wet kisses to your neck, licking, biting and leaving a myriad of bruises in his wake, his hands gripped your hips and ran up your sides. They reached your chest and you couldn't help but moan, feeling him smirk against your collarbone as he squeezed your breasts through the thin fabric of your dress. Everything was just too much. His touch felt so good and you were delirious, drunk and falling apart in his hands before he'd even fucked you. A soft whimper escaped your lips when his hips suddenly pressed into yours, grinding down on you as if he was trying to fuck you through your clothes. You were breathless, grabbing onto every part of him that you could, and you vaguely registered the slick, mildly uncomfortable feeling of your underwear sticking to you as his hand left your breast in favor of squeezing around your neck again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You want my cock, don't you?" He groaned into your ear, and you could only bite your lip and sigh when his belt buckle rubbed against your clit just right. "'Course you do. Look at you, humping me like a bitch in heat." His hold on you tightened and you moaned when he kissed you, rubbing his tongue against yours and nipping your bottom lip just to suck the blood off. "V-Vincent, _please, _" you barely managed to choke out, looking into his eyes and rubbing one of his heavily scarred arms. His grin was cruel as he reached down and practically tore your dress off. Your heart was pounding in your chest as he immediately moved to press his hand against your cunt, making you feel a deeply pleasant pressure that made you sigh and lean into it. "Fuck, you're so fuckin' wet," he groaned, pulled your soaked panties down your thighs shoving his fingers into your mouth. The act caught you by surprise, but you immediately began to suck on them and lavish them with your tongue. Vincent seemed utterly entranced by the sight and leaned in to lick your drool off of your chin once he'd decided you'd done a good enough job. His fingers pushed into your cunt and you fucking keened, grabbing onto him and biting down so hard on your bottom lip that you feared that you'd broken the skin.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Goddamn whore… can feel your cunt squeezing around me, can't fuckin' wait to get my cock in you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Without hesitation or even thought, you nodded. Vincent paused and looked down at you with a shiteating grin and a raised eyebrow, his fingers curling inside of you and massaging that spot that made you _drip _and let out a truly pitiful noise. His hand around your throat finally relaxed, letting you take in a much needed breath. "Beg for it."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He didn't have to tell you twice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As you babbled mindlessly, whimpering and begging him to give it to you, he withdrew his fingers and pulled off his tanktop. You watched with a heavily lidded gaze as he did so, taking a moment to enjoy the sight before reaching out for him. He was kind enough to give that to you without mocking you, at least. You kissed him again and arched your back for him when he slid his hands under you to take your bra off. Before the armstrap had even fallen to your wrist, he had already taken one of your nipples into his mouth. Fuck, you _needed _him. He was fucking fantastic with his hands, but you needed to feel him inside and you made that real obvious when your hands moved down and found his belt buckle. "I bet you're fuckin' aching for my cock right now… fuck, I'mma make you cum all over it." His words shot straight downwards, made the ache even worse, and the only response you could think of was wrapping your fingers around his cock. He muttered some expletive you didn't quite catch and pulled his pants down, tossing them carelessly onto the floor and wrapping his arms around you.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When he finally pushed himself inside of you, you let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan and he decided to silence you with a feverish kiss. Buried deep inside of you, he reached down and wrapped one of those wonderfully rough hands around your right leg, leaning in close to you and hooking it over his shoulder. You were nearly folded in half but you didn't care, not when his hand wrapped around your throat again. He pulled his cock out of you, giving you a moment to breathe before he pushed himself back inside. " _Fuck… _" you moaned, letting your head fall back as he fucked you into the mattress. God, he was so deep, your brain had completely shut down and you could only think about how good it felt as he finally gave you what you'd been aching for. Vincent seemed to be as lost in it as you were, his face a deep shade of red and his lips pressing a kiss to your forehead.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Fuck, you like it when I fuck you like that?" Vincent groaned into your ear. He was pounding you into the mattress now and all you could do was lie there and take it. Your face turned scarlet with the realization that he was probably fucking out your juices, making you leak out onto his bedsheets. Without thinking, you moaned out something that would probably have made you pale with horror were you not wasted and having the greatest sex of your life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yes, daddy..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Vincent didn't stop to ask you what the fuck you'd just said, didn't look at you with the shock you might've expected. No, he merely growled and fucked you harder. "Good girl, good fuckin' girl…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You were drowning in him. Moaning and bucking against him like some kind of whore, him groaning praises into your ear while he fucked you senseless. It wasn't long before you could feel that familiar twisting in your gut, your thighs trembling and your breathing becoming so labored that even the light choking made it feel impossible to breathe. "Daddy - fuck, I'm gonna cum, daddy-" you moaned, not giving two shits about how embarrassing this might be to look back on tomorrow. All you could think about was Vincent's wolfish grin and how good he made you feel. Even the sore muscles in your leg that was still folded against you only felt like a pleasant ache. "Do it, cum all over my cock," Vincent groaned, digging his nails into your thigh. He didn't have to tell you twice - a few more thrusts was all it took before you were cumming, your cry blocked by the suddenly much more intense pressure around your throat. He choked you through your orgasm, not faltering even when you dug your nails into his arm out of instinct. You were sure that you would be screaming for him if you could, but you had to settle for a pitifully broken groan. You could feel him grinning against your collarbone as he finally let your leg fall, both hands moving to hold your hips as he fucked you even more roughly than before. All you could do was whine and wrap your arms around him as he licked your neck, panting heavily in your ear. "Good girl."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You were so far out of it that forming words had become a seemingly impossible task, but you still babbled somewhat incoherently as you ran your hands through his hair. "Cum in me baby, I wanna feel it, please cum in me…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When he released into you with a groan, you knew this wouldn't be the last time you begged beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
